World of the Real
by Sage-Summer
Summary: Tyler was the youngest leader of the largest Joker gang, but after a desturbing experience now all she wants to do is help Batman. What happens when she finds out her secret crush is Batman? R
1. World of the Real

*Narrator*  
  
It's always been one of those unbelievable things. Most people couldn't or didn't want to take it seriously. You're all probably wondering what I am talking about. I am talking about return of Batman. Most people thought it was a joke, you know the legendary dark hero coming back from the dead. I know from personal experience that Commissioner Gordon wasn't to please with his reappearance, however I think the reappearance of Batgirl was a little more shocking, because well that use to be her name. I think I should take it from the beginning.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
It seemed like the world had returned back to the ages where the world was more or less run by gangs. That was how it always had been, well as far as I knew, that is how it had been. I had heard about a hero named Batman who had saved the Gothem so many times from the big bad. But to us that was old news, and as time went on and gang wars broke out more and more he became more of a myth.  
I can not really say that I was much of a help with getting rid of the gang wars, because well, I probably caused most of them. I was known as Trigger, the gun happy gang leader of the largest Joker gang in Gothem, and I was only fifteen at the time. Don't get me wrong, I never killed a single person, I don't even think I ever shot any one either. The gun was more or less a cover, and an intimidation tool. I'll let you in on a little secret. It worked.  
The Jokers got their name from Batman's most evil enemy, The Joker. He too was more of a myth than anything now, but the name sounded cool, and there you got a gang name. Our worse enemy was the Ts. I am not quite sure how they got their name. But out of all the gangs within Gothem, besides the Jokers, the Ts knew how to cause destruction. That was how the whole return of Batman came around.  
The night was like most others, as you have heard other stories go, my gang of Jokers and our enemy the Ts were at it again. The T's had sabotaged our hang out, destroyed some of our artillery, and stole some loot which had taken us about a week to collect. My older brother Jordan and I had, had one hell of a day dealing with school problems, and then coming home and dealing with our mother once again at our throats because we were failing out of school. All I wanted was to kick so ass and the Ts became my target.  
"Trigger what the hell are we going to do?" Ryan asked me as I walked in through the basement door.  
"What do you think we are going to do Rino? We are going to attack. I have had enough shit with the Ts. Tonight it ends." Everyone around me cheered on the idea, as I pushed past them into that which I had claim as my office. I however was not in much of a cheering mood; there was just something about that night that didn't make me feel comfortable. However, being a leader, you couldn't show your fear, and you couldn't back down. The only way to have people respect and listen to you was to some times go against your better judgment, or so I thought. Let my tell you, even if that is not what people want to hear, always go with your better judgment, it could save your life.  
It took me a while to get dressed; in the back of my mind I think I was trying to prolong time of retaliation. I had only put on my purple, mini, pleaded skirt and my short, white button up shirt, and a purple tie, before Jordan had knocked on the door. He and I were close, and he could always tell when something wasn't sitting right with me.  
"Trigger, can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure," I replied trying to cover up my doubts. He saw right through it.  
"You don't have to go through with this. I mean there are other things we could be doing right now. I got an order from the higher ups asking us if we could take care of some scum." Jordan walked in and closed the door. I watched as he walked towards me. In that moment I wondered why a teeny bopper like I was chosen as the leader of the largest Joker gang over Jordan, who held the leadership qualities that, was needed. The only possible reason I could come up with was the fact that I had been 'dating' the original leader before he was taken off to jail. He said I held something special, and I could take this gang to a different height. He was right for the most part, but I could have never done it with out the help of Jordan.  
"And what scum do they want us to take care of?"  
"Some guy named Greg Maginus."  
"Maginus, why do I know that name?"  
"I think he is the father of that kid, Terry Maginus."  
"Terry? You mean that kid that went to Juvie hall when he was fourteen."  
"That's the one."  
"Why do they want his dad to be popped?" I asked curiously as I stepped forward.  
"Don't know, but I think it sounds better than going after a couple of ass hole Ts don't you?"  
The letter just had a name, which meant kill. That was normal from the higher ups, and usually they didn't want to be asked questions, they just wanted the job done. However, my mind wouldn't let me ever take a job in which some one had to be killed. I was against that little something called death.  
"Sorry Jordan, you and I both know they want him dead. Interrogation, fine, but killing, that is against my honor system."  
"I know, but I was trying to get you mind off going against the Ts."  
"It isn't going to work." I stepped back towards my desk which held the last bit of make up I had to color my face in the style of a Joker. "This needs to be done, as much as I disagree with it."  
Jordan laid a hand on my shoulder; he probably meant it to be for support, but it added to the burden of running this gang. It meant that there was more riding on this then just a fight, people, people that looked up to me, could be hurt, or worse, if the circumstance arose, death. "Not every thing needs to end in fighting. We can just play around with them till lose their nerve, you know, just like we always do."  
"That's exactly it, we always do that, and it does nothing to tell them to leave us alone. Its time they know who they are messing with."  
"Tyler." he said softly, trying to break through my hard shell that had grown over the years. "Please."  
My office door opened, and it was perfect timing too. I grabbed my fishnet stockings and slid them on as Ryan walked in. Rino was always one to get dressed up. His face was now covered in white face paint, and his eyes, which had always been a bright blue, were now emphasized with bright blue eye liner. His lips had been over done with red paint, and his blond hair was now blue. Rino wore his normal outfit, a white beater with a red neck tie, and blue pants. As you could tell, his favorite color was blue.  
"Trig, we are all ready. This night is going to do down in history."  
  
I nodded and slipped on my black, leather, knee high, buckle up boots. "Yeah, it'll be a day to remember." I took one more glance a Jordan. "Ready Scorpio?"  
He just gave his unenthused nod and followed me out into the crowd of Jokers. They were all dressed up in different outfits, with large red noses, overly emphasized lips, and bright colors. And this was just to show that the Jokers were on the move to attack.  
Jordan stood out from all of them. He never liked make up, however neither did I, but he normally just wore green suit pants, with out a shirt, and green hair. He liked the color green. He always made sure it was that color, even at school. Jordan was never one for hiding his connections with the Jokers, at some points I think he enjoyed the fear it brought to people, as we walked down the hall of that place called school.  
I pushed forward towards the middle of the room. Jordan and Ryan followed close behind, in rank. I stood on a small platform that raised me above the rest of the crowd. The room went from barely able to hear a word, to silent enough to hear a pin drop, excusing the phrase. Everyone kept their eyes on me. They watched me like I was a god, and they were just waiting for my command, ready to bow down my every word. It was power, but it was something I didn't want, even though I had it anyway.  
"Tonight ladies and gentlemen we make ganger history. Tonight we finally get back our pride. Tonight we rise above all other gangs and show that we, folks, run the streets. We will prove that no matter how beaten down, or pride hurt we are; we will fight back, and prevail!"  
The room once again grew with shouts and praises. The gangers raised their weapons in the air screamed my name. I hated it. I slowly glanced to Jordan at my right. His eyes were dark. He knew something was going to happen tonight, something we both would regret. But we both knew, as of now, nothing could be said to change their mind. Whether with a leader or not, they were going to attack the Ts, however, at least with a leader there would be some sort of control.  
"Man your bikes. We ride!" I shouted without turning away from Jordan.  
Thereafter the room quickly disintegrated of people. In the background the sound of crotch rocket engines stirred to life. Scorpio motioned for Rino to head out and keep control of the lower rankers, before he and I came out. Jordan watched closely as Rino gave look of disturbance before leaving.  
"No turning back now."  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
"Look Ty, I know this is not my place, but I think this is a really stupid idea you've got going on."  
"Jordan, you take Rino and a few lower ranks and go to Maginus's place. Scare him a bit, make him lay low so he doesn't get killed."  
"And you think I am just going to lay back and let you go. This is the largest assault that anyone has ever done. You can't just leave me out of it." He said in his own defense, but my mind was made up.  
"Yes I can. If you get thrown into jail it'll be on my shoulders. I can't have that. So guess what, you are not coming."  
"What about Rino?"  
"I don't want to deal with his authority complex about women. If things turn sore I don't need him urging people on to keep fighting, when the best decision is to run."  
"Understandable."  
I nodded and walked away grabbing a hold of my simple .9 mm. "Don't think about coming along Jordan. I don't need that burden as well." I knew that sounded harsh, but I loved him so much and the thought of losing my older brother because of my childish want of power and respect just made my body cringe. I walked out leaving him.  
There was a small path that led to the font of the group. There stood a small green motor cycle started and ready to fly. Rino sat on his bike next to it smiling. I smirked. I knew he was going to dislike my decision and that was the only thing that brightened my day. "Rino, you are going with Jordan on a small side job. I don't want to hear another word."  
I sat on my bike and kicked back the stand.  
"You can't be serious."  
"I said not another word."  
"You may have been my brother's girl but that doesn't make you qualified to run the Jokers. That should have been my job."  
"Whether you like it or not, I control this gang of Jokers. And I am telling you, your sorry ass is staying behind."  
Jordan came up behind and stepped in front of Rino's bike. "She said you have another job to do. And that job doesn't involve a bike so turn it off and come with me. Bull, Dozer, you come with me as well." The twin brothers nodded and kicked off their bikes.  
I like Bull and Dozer. They where a perfect team to run down people or go through them, thus their name Bulldozer. I agreed with Scorpio's choice of people and let him leave ahead of us.  
Once they where around the corner the plan was set in motion, "We ride Jokers." The gang of jokers stormed down the ally way. Anyone on the streets ran into their homes or into stores to get away from the on coming war. I was pleased there wasn't going to be much in the way of causalities.  
It didn't take long to get to the other side of town. It was actually quick, only because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want this battle to commence. However the tires of my bike streaked as I came to stop just out side Ts hang out. Only one guard was out. They weren't expecting us to retaliate like this. That was a good thing.  
The guard however grew with shock, and then fear. The T going cross his face began to wash away from the sweat. I cocked my gun and winked, then pulled the trigger planting a bullet maybe an inch away from his head. He screamed like a girl.  
"Ask your boss if he can come out and play."  
The T quickly collected himself and ran inside leaving the door wide open. I smiled with glee. "Open house boys!"  
The Jokers revved their engines, it was play time. They let go of the brakes and flew into the building. Some pulled out their guns and shot some of the T's loot making it unable to pawn off. Others had brought torches and were now lighting the place on fire. The Ts had nothing they could do. Most of them were off trashing some other place, and would be home later. It was free reign.  
Suddenly I heard a single bullet go off, and it wasn't a bullet meant to destroy goods, it was a shot meant to hurt. I drove into the building, and my bike slid to a stop.  
"Who the hell pulled a trigger?" I screamed.  
Everyone stopped, even the Ts. I glanced around and my eye grew with shock and fear. A T was on the ground lying in a pool of blood. His blood. I ran to his side. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. No one was meant to get hurt, even though the thought did cross my mind, it wasn't meant to happen.  
Sirens roared down the ally way. The police where coming. "Everyone get the hell out of here! Get out of here!" I screamed. No one moved. Everyone was in shock. I look fiercely for the idiot that pulled out the gun. He was a newbie, short, stocky, low intelligence, and still holding the smoking gun.  
"You ass hole! How many times have I said no aiming for kill!" I raced forward and pushed him up against the back wall. "You might have killed him!" I couldn't hold my anger any more, and I punched him as hard as I could. Even over the sirens the sound of his cheek bone breaking could be heard. I let him go and he fell to his knees, blood poured down his face.  
Suddenly Jordan ran into the hanger. He took a quickly look around and he knew what happened. His was always good at knowing what happened without having been told. "Get the hell out of here, Commissioner and her guru are coming!"  
Everyone began to shuffle around, finding a way to escape. I heard the Police's foot steps start to surround the place. But I didn't have the will to move. Gordon ran in armor on, gun in hand. "Your all arrested."  
I dropped my gun to my feet and walked over to the bleeding T. "I know nothing I say will help, but I am sorry, no one was meant to get hurt. No one." I dropped to my knees as well and wept, realizing it had been a long time since I cried.  
The police came into the room, and shoved me in handcuff. Jordan had already been taken away. Most of the others had escaped, only a few stragglers had been captured. I was thrown in the back of a cruiser, along with everyone else. In spite of this, unlike everyone else, my life was never going to be the same. 


	2. Awakening the Truth

*Narrator*  
That same night is when Batman returned, even though I didn't learn  
about that till later. I had been locked in Juvie for a year and a half.  
It would have been longer, but several people came forward and anonymously  
told the Commissioner I never shot the gun that paralyzed the T. But  
because of my past record I was forced to at least spend some time with in  
the barracks. They let Jordan go, because even the Commissioner saw that  
he was nowhere near the building until after the whole ordeal. He used the  
defense that he was coming to save me. It worked.  
Jordan visited me all the time. It was he who told me what happened to him  
that night. He said that another group of Jokers began to harass Terry at  
a club. They chased him up to Bruce Wayne's place. It was the perfect  
diversion while he and the others rampaged the house, only to find that the  
man was already dead. It looked like the other Jokers had done the dirty  
work. That was hard for me to swallow. I couldn't believe that Jokers  
would be evil and villainous enough to actually take someone's life. It  
was from then on that I vowed to take crime off the streets. I helped put  
it there; I could help take it away.  
Another time when Jordan came in, he mentioned that a man was running about  
Gothem pretending to be Batman. Jordan had mentioned many times after how  
good Batman was, that he was living up to the stories we had heard. It was  
then when I knew I what I was going to do. I was going to help Batman  
anyway I could. But first, I was going to have to deal with going back to  
school first.  
  
*Flash Back*  
The day just began to break when my mother Lily walked into my room. She  
had a perpetual smile on her face since I had come home. She was happy  
that both her children were home, safe and sound, and getting another  
chance at life. Jordan had already returned back to school prier to my  
home coming. He had lost the green hair, but not the style. He still wore  
big baggy clothing; however it only was for intimidation, and nothing more.  
I was still restless. I had been home for a week, and yet I still held my  
instincts when it came sleeping. Five hundred, forty-seven and a half days  
in something that I came to learn as hell, can do that to a person. Always  
watching over your shoulders, sleeping in small amounts at a time because  
you don't know what might happen if you sleep longer.it wasn't a pretty  
thing. On the other hand, with all the time on my hands I was able to tone  
my body. I had to admit, I had strength that I didn't have before. It  
was, at times, a trip. I glanced over at my clock, it was only 6:51. Lily  
however was wide awake, and wanted the rest of us to be just as awake.  
"Time to wake up Tyler. You have to be at school in less then a half."  
"Yeppy," I replied unenthused. I pulled back my covers and set my feet on  
the ground. Everything was just how I left it, except for the mess, and  
the inability to see the floor, but it was my room. "I'll be down in a  
second."  
"Okay, breakfast is already done, so come down when you are ready."  
Lily had already pulled out my clothing for the day, but none of it was  
something I was willing to wear, and most defiantly not in public. I  
pushed them aside and rampaged through my closet trying to find some of my  
old clothing. You know, the baggy pants, the tight tank top shirt. It was  
hard to find. Lily had packed all that away and bought me clothing she  
thought would be more suitable. That meant dresses. Sorry but I never  
have been, nor will be a dress person. Skirts were okay, and only ones  
that gave me free movement. Being unable to fight back is something I will  
never enjoy.  
I quickly dressed and ran down the stairs to find a well balanced breakfast  
before me. A bowl of cereal, buttered toast, and orange juice, I could get  
use to that. "Thanks Li.mom." I glanced at her and smiled. It had been a  
long time since I called her mom. Jordan also smiled. We were now a some  
what normal family, and it felt great.  
It didn't take either of us long to eat, and then we were off. Jordan was  
walking to his new job just around the corner of the school, so he decided  
to walk me to school. It didn't bother me at all.  
"Mom is really happy; it's been a while since I have seen her like this.  
It's nice." Jordan said as we walked out the door.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Before that whole incident mom never looked  
happy, nor did we though. I guess we both just needed a wake up call."  
"You know what, I think you're right." We began our new journey. "You  
never did tell us what happened to you while in the place."  
"Do I really have to? You know what it was like. The fighting, the  
brawls, the arguments with the guards, and the dominancy trips, it was all  
there."  
"Please tell me you were on the higher end of things."  
"No Jordan, I was a meek follower." I replied sarcastically. "I am not  
going to say that I was the head honcho but I did have my gurus. And I did  
get into a couple of fights, but more of less I just stayed out of things.  
I had more on my mind."  
"Yeah, I know. But you had nothing to do with that T. You can not  
continue to be yourself over it."  
"Don't worry; it will only be for a little longer." I forced a smile. I  
hadn't told Jordan my plan in finding out who might be Batman. He didn't  
need to know. He had to just worry about working and going to College, so  
he could get a better job, and a better future. Lily told me to just worry  
about finishing out school this year. She figured that because I was  
entering in the year late, and with out much of a past in school I would  
need to work my butt off just to get decent grades. I was hoping the  
opposite.  
"Well there yeah go. Enjoy, and don't get into fights okay."  
I nodded and we parted.  
I walked down the halls as I had before, but the confidence thing was  
greatly lacking. I, instead of feeling powerful and feared was afraid and  
feeling very inferior. It wasn't a good thing and not a pretty sight  
either.  
My back was hunched, and I felt like everywhere I went people were watching  
me. Trust me I wasn't being a skitzo either. Everybody was watching me,  
and talking about me like I was some freak at a side show. They talked  
about what I had done, what my past was, and the rumors grew as the day  
continued. I had heard parts of the rumors; some thought I was the one  
that pulled the trigger that paralyzed the T. Others were about how I had  
killed other people, and how I tried to kill my own mother. There were  
even more then had been stated on how I scared the Jokers into having me as  
their leader, and that I had killed their old leader, thus the name  
Trigger. That one hit the hardest out of all. It had taken away from my  
greatly held pride. I might have been a power hungry teen at the time but  
I never killed anyone and most of all not Travis, who was their former  
leader. I hated when they attacked my capabilities. I was the leader  
because I was the best candidate for the position, under Jordan, but I  
earned it. I never wanted people to fear me. I didn't want them to fear  
me because they would have never truly trust to me. I wanted them to  
respect me as a leader, and trust me.  
As the day went on more rumors grew, but I stopped caring, after the first  
class, all that ran through my mind was 'When the hell is lunch,' and 'When  
the hell will I be able to go home.' Neither was close at the time. I  
pushed my way through the crowds of people to get to my locker. "Three  
more classes and then lunch," I said to myself. I had this plan. I was  
going to skip lunch and run to the computer center and start searching  
through possible candidates for Batman with the information I had acquired  
about him.  
"Did you hear that she was kicked out of Juvie hall for starting fights and  
I heard that she killed some one there."  
That was the last straw. Personally I think it was the stupidity of the  
people, then the rumor that set me off. "Oh, please people. Think about  
what the hell you are saying! If I got kicked out of Juvie I wouldn't be  
allowed with in public areas! Not to mention if I killed some one I would  
have gone to jail.not Juvie hall!" I screamed.  
The hall went silent. I didn't mind at all. I slammed my locker shut  
after grabbing my books, and walked away. The hall began to grow with  
noise, as I walked past. I reached my next class when some one grabbed my  
arm.  
"Tyler, you dropped this."  
I turned around and saw Terry McGinnis. He had grown greatly since the  
last time I saw him. He was tall, with a well-toned body, and pure black  
hair. He was hot, but I knew that he and Dana were still a couple. How  
sad.  
"Thanks." I grabbed a hold of the letter with curiosity, who would give me  
a letter, but I smiled hiding my wonderment.  
"Don't worry about them. It'll stop after a week. They did the same thing  
when I got back from Juvie."  
"Thank for caring."  
"Look, if anything is wrong, you can tell me."  
"And what would be wrong.and no offence or anything, but why would I tell  
you. I barely know you."  
"We've been through things that are similar, it's always good to talk with  
some one who can relate."  
I looked at him curiously, "Thanks for the offer." Dana came around the  
corner and smiled taking Terry's arm within hers.  
"Come on Ter, or we're going to be late." She looked at me and forced  
a smile. "It's nice to have you back Tyler."  
"Yeah." Terry gave me a weird look as he left with Dana. I wondered whom  
the letter was from, and what Terry's problem was. Nothing felt right  
about it, nothing. I flipped the letter around but it didn't have name. I  
thought maybe that some one had mistaken my locker for another student's.  
I being the curious teenager opened the letter. That's when my curiosity  
turned to fear. All it read was 'Hanger.' I didn't need subtitles or such  
thing. I knew exactly what it meant. Who ever wrote the letter wanted me  
to meet them at the old hanger. However, from what I heard from Jordan,  
after the attack on the T's, the hanger hand long since been deserted. It  
didn't make since at all.  
"Terry?" I said aloud. Was Terry a Joker? Was he the one that wrote the  
letter? "No Terry maybe have a different attitude then everybody else  
around here but it's not the attitude of a Joker, its something else."  
Maybe he was the one that wanted me to meet him at the hanger, not because  
he was a Joker but because he thought I still was. Maybe he held a grudge  
against me because of his father's death, and he thought I had sent some  
Jokers off to do it. "This is just freaking great!"  
I glanced at the letter again, the words didn't change, I hoped I had read  
it wrong, but that was improbable. There was nothing else to do. I had a  
study hall so I ran up to the Computer center. I had to try and figure out  
what was going on, and I had to do this with out involving Jordan in on it.  
That had always been a problem or down fall of mine. I could not back down  
from a challenge, even though at this moment in time I didn't need to get  
into any fights. If it was Terry, then I had to explain to him what  
happened that night, and if it was another Joker, well I don't think I have  
to tell you what I was going to do, but I promised myself I was going to  
help take gangs off the streets, and I was going to need Batman's help.  
The Center was not as packed as I thought it would be. Actually it was  
bare. There were only maybe a couple of students, people that had been  
secluded from the real world of teens. I didn't think it so bad.  
"Are you here for the period young lady?" asked the Attendant.  
"Yes." I showed her, my school ID.  
She just nodded and left me alone. I quickly looked around for an open  
computer. It wasn't that difficult. The computer system although very  
technologically advanced was still slow. However it was fine for the kind  
of program I needed. It wasn't hard to manipulate a program the computer  
had for looking up different religious characters, and other language  
characters, of certain criteria, to search for a person with certain  
criteria.  
I thought about all the information I had gathered over the past few months  
about Batman. Information from newspapers, documents, and word of mouth.  
So far all I had was that Batman was between the ages of sixteen and  
eighteen. Anyone older wouldn't be able to pull off the stunts. It was a  
man, obviously, and he was strong, he had great speed, and was about six  
feet tall. Of course the guy was from Gothem, which meant that he was  
probably still in school, and from what I heard he had to have been,  
because he only came to play at night. And lastly, he had to have been  
rich, or at least know some one with money; because the suit that he wears  
is so technologically advanced most haven't heard of it, or so I read.  
After I had entered all the data, and hit enter, I received the weirdest of  
messages. ."What does it mean replace document? There  
aren't any saved Documents dealing Batman.are there?" I was dumb-found.  
Maybe someone else had been trying to look for Batman as well. So I did  
was most people would do, I opened the document. It listed a bunch of  
names. And the Top on the list was Terry. My jaw dropped.  
How could Terry be Batman, or maybe it was a fluke of some sort. I  
couldn't believe it. I was so confused, and baffled. Who would be looking  
for Batman, and why was Terry at the top of the list. This was so weird.  
I glanced at the name who saved the Document. "Maxine! Max was looking  
for Batman?"  
A whisper of hushes came my way. I glanced around and all the nerds were  
basically telling me to shut up with all their stares. I quickly gathered  
my things, but before that; I ran through the entire system, and deleted  
anything dealing with Batman. I even deleted the entire program to find  
him or who ever for that matter. No one could have the hint that some one  
had been looking for some one.  
I hit 'enter' to say okay to the delete, when something caught my eye. A  
file that was being deleted was dealing with Jokers. I quickly stopped the  
delete and restored the Joker information. My curiousity grew again, so I  
opened it.  
Another list of named popped up. It was the same list of named as before,  
but they all were dealing with people who could be Jokers. Either some one  
had saved the file to two different names to confuse some one, or two  
different search were done, and the people that were most likely the good  
guys were just as capable as being bad guys. And the weirdest of all, is,  
it was possible, the good guys and the bad guys were always the same, it  
just depending the choices the person made. So it was quite probable.  
The only way to know that full truth would be to take to the person that  
saved both the files. Max. I continued the delete, and when it asked my  
to empty the trash bin, I clicked enter. All was going to be deleted.  
When the little icon told me all had been done I nodded with security and  
left, my new mission, find Max. 


	3. Understand

*Narrator*  
  
I didn't know what to think at the time. I mean what was I supposed to think? Finding out this bit of information was not going to help me in either way. Had I found Batman, or another leader of the Jokers? Or maybe Tarry had taken my place as the leader of the Jokers. It was possible, however, it just didn't seem probable. Tarry may have had a troublemaker streak, but he was never one to make a stupid choice, and he above all people knew what being the leader of the Jokers would do. Plus he already had a record. However, I knew the only way to calm my self would be to confront Max. But that was another problem. Max was smart, and if I didn't play my cards right, I would not be able to find out what I needed from her. This was going to be harder then I was willing to admit. But I had to know.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
I took a glance at the paper again as I stepped out of my class. It was lunch now. All the seniors were eating out side so it would be easy to find Max, however, I was going to have to catch her alone, and it was hard when she and Tarry were never inseparable.  
My nerves were off the charts, and I didn't know why. I never had problems confronting people about things, never. I am making sure I reiterate that fact. So I didn't know why this was such a problem. Maybe it was because I didn't want to know the answer. If Tarry was a Joker, then he would be my first target. Most of you are all wondering why it was kill me to deal with Tarry, right? Tarry and I had been close friends, before he went to Juvie that is. When he came out, he had changed, for the better. He had tried to get me to change. He kept telling me he didn't want me to end up like Charlie. On the other hand, at that time, I thought he was just being a Jerk, and that he had changed for the worst. He could have been a great Joker, which is what he was trying to get into at the time. But he changed and even though I liked him, I wasn't going to change for him. And yes, it was more then just a friendship like. But I would never admit that to his face. What is the hardest is after Travis was thrown into jail, and Tarry and I started talking again all the feelings flooded back, but I had to hide them, and now I still have too.  
I leaned up against the my locker, and slowly watched the crowds of people scurry off to lunch. It seemed like time had slowed down for me, as I watched. This couldn't be happening, Tarry couldn't be a Joker. However if he was Batman, then maybe he would like my help. Its always good to have an expert on an enemy on your side.  
"Hey, Tyler, what are you doing?"  
"I turned to my left. Tarry was there. I shuffled the paper into my bag and smiled. "Just about to head down to lunch."  
"You want to go with me. I am meeting Dana down there."  
"Nah, I was actually waiting to see Max. Do you, by any chance, know where she is?"  
"Yeah, she is in the computer writing lab. She usually is there about this time."  
"Really? Thanks." I smiled and jogged away.  
The computer lab, that was perfect. No one was usually there at lunch time, not to mention I knew exactly where that was. I jogged down the left hall, and stopped just outside the room. She was sitting towards the corner working on closing down her user name. No one else was around. I took a deep breath and walked in.  
My pants much have made a sound or something because she heard me and turned around. "Oh, Tyler, what's up girl? How is your first day back?"  
"Nothing special, more or less, but I actually came to ask you something."  
She looked confused. "Shoot."  
"How long have you and Tarry been friends?"  
"Since freshman year, can I ask why?"  
"So you would know everything about him? All his secrets?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
I pulled out the folded paper and handed it to her. "Seems like it's not everything. Next time make sure you delete the back up files as well, so people can't trace your steps."  
She opened the paper her face went from confusion to fear. "You cannot tell anyone. Please, no one can know."  
"I bet people would just love to know who Tarry really is."  
"Tyler.please, I beg of you."  
I raised a brow and walked out the opposite door from which I entered, leaving her in wonderment and fear. I stepped out side the corner and let out my breath. She shuffled her bags and as far as I could tell her was on her way to find Tarry. I was thinking about following her, but then if I was spotted it might make them ask questions. I don't like being asked questions. So I was about to walk away, when I heard books fall to the floor.  
I peeked around the corner. Max had bumped into Tarry. He had followed me, and I didn't notice. That was very unusually for me; however it proved that most defiantly he was either a Joker, or Batman.  
"Max, what's wrong? What did Tyler want to talk with you about?"  
"Tar, I am so sorry. I thought I had deleted all the files when I deleted the original, but I forgot about my backups."  
"Max, calm down," he bent down and helped her pick of some of her stuff, and saw the paper with the names. He glanced back at her. "Max, what's this?"  
"Remember that file I made to help me find Batman, and then changed to look for the Leader of the Jokers, because his gang of Jokers was attacking me."  
"So this is what she knows."  
"I am so sorry Tarry."  
"That would explain the note she got." The both stood and Tarry handed over her stuff.  
"What note?"  
"She got a note this morning. I didn't see a name, but I think it was another Joker."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Meet them at the Hanger." 


	4. Back to Bite ya

*Narrator*  
I was hard for me to swallow. He did have a secret, there was something that he was hiding, but I still didn't know what it was. However I did know that he was planning on meeting me at the Hanger, so no matter what I was going to find out. But, even though I still wasn't sure, I thought I already had an idea. It was the only one that made since to me. So that was what I did. I planned on meeting him at the hanger.  
  
*Flash Back*  
School went through quick. There was nothing else really to do but wait, until the class bell rang. It was terrifying, I was not much of a patient person and this was the worst time to be waiting. The same feeling I got just before the T attack ran through my veins. It was the feeling like something was going to happen, something horrible, that no matter how I tried I was not going to be able to prevent it, whether I went or not.  
I glanced at the clock. Have you ever noticed that when you have something great planned the clock seems like its dead, but when you want to clock to go as slow as possible there is a time warp and everything speeds up? That was how this day was going. At first it was going too slow, and now there is something inevitable about to happen, and the last period was only moments from ending.  
Tarry had been staring at me through out the whole class, which sent chills down my spine. It was beyond creepy. I tried to brush it off, but that wasn't going to happen in this life time. And the pit of my stomach was telling me, 'Something's going to happen.' But my mind was say, or maybe it was my heart, 'Tarry could be in trouble and may need your help.' I hate when my body tells my two different things and both were right.  
The bell rang and the room disintegrated while I and Tarry sat there. It was like stand off between us. , who could sit there the longest with out moving. The teacher just glanced our way before walking out. I stared straight ahead while he watched me. I could feel his eyes on me, and more shivers ran down my body.  
What was I supposed to say, or do, really? I looked down at my paper, and then over my shoulder at Tarry. "You haven't stopped looking at me all period Tarry."  
There was silence.  
"I wasn't looking for the reasons you think. I had other reasons. But for now it doesn't matter."  
"And you have to go to the hanger because?"  
"Tarry, the truth is I don't exactly know who you are." I grabbed my bag. I couldn't hold it from him that he didn't have to worry, that I didn't know who he was; I just had a paper with names. "There were two files saved. There was one under Batman and one under Jokers."  
I turned even farther away from him, I don't know why I told, and I don't why I said what I did. My plan was to make him think I did know, and spill who he was just because he thought I already knew. "And I don't know why I was meant to go to the hanger. But I am not going. I was in Juvie once; I don't want to go back there." I was planning on going, but I didn't want him to follow.  
"So now you finally listen to me."  
"I remember you always trying to get me to leave the Jokers. I guess I should have listened to you. Then I would have never been in that kind of situation."  
"It was just something you were going to have to learn for yourself."  
"And I did." I finally turned to look into Tarry's eyes. It had been a long time since he and I looked face to face. The last time he and I really talked like this was just before Travis was taken to Jail. After that he and I stayed away from each other, barely looking at one another except the rare occasions in which we caught each other's glances. "So you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. And you can tell Max to calm down. I don't want her to feel down about your secret." That was all that needed to be said.  
I walked out, leaving him there, from what I could see, stunned, surprised, and a little confused. I ambled out the school door trying to act as casual as I could so no one would suspect anything.  
The students walked around me like I was nothing more then just another student instead of the topic of conversation like I had been all before lunch. Some people were still talking about me, but it was all old news. The parking lot was almost bare. It had been along time since I walked through that lot to the pathway to the Hanger. I peeked over my shoulder, no one was following me. It was time for me to find out what was going to happen at the hanger, and find out who asked me to go there in the first place.  
There was nothing much left of the hanger grounds, some old parts from stolen vehicles, and a couple of broken down bikes. One was my bike. It had been beaten and trashed beyond repair. I knew who did it, Rino. He probably enjoyed it too, with a smile on his face and everything. Jordan would have been next in line to run the Jokers, but he left right after the attack, so of course Rino took his place with glee. He always wanted the job anyway.  
Walking around the hanger grounds sent a shiver down my body. I had never seen this place so bare. It looked like a grave yard that had long since been out of use. Wide life had grown over some of the building, while the other part of the building was falling apart. It seemed like it had been years since I had seen this place, but it was only one, and a little more.  
The door no long existed. It looked like maybe the T's had attacked us back; not knowing this was no long the main hanger. That's when I began to wonder where their new hanger was. Jokers always had to have a club house. I could tell the building was on its last legs. The pillars were falling to the ground and all the loot was now forgotten and collecting dust.  
I slowly walked past my old office. All my stuff was still there just where I had left it, untouched and dust ridden. This was the only place I missed. It had been my place of refuge from the world around me. It was where I could be left alone and even though I hate admitting, when I thought about my father's death I would cry here as well. But that was all the past. I had a new life, and one that I was going to do what ever I could to preserve other from my pain.  
"I knew you would show up."  
I spun around quickly. The voice was still unchanged. He stood taller then I, but that was to be expected. He had longer hair then before but his colors were still blue, and white, with a hint of red. The smug look still spread cheek to cheek.  
"Trigger. It's been a long time. Jail has been good to you, I see."  
"To bad I can't say the same about you Rino." I fixed my bag, some what nervous, but I was expecting him to show up. "So how did you know I was out?"  
"Come on Trig. Do you honestly think that such big news, like one of the best Joker leaders getting out of jail, wouldn't spread quickly." He moved closer to me, walking around me, checking out my new stature. "You sure have changed. You got hotter too."  
"What flattery, enough with the formalities. What the hell do you want?"  
"I thought your first question would be how I found you."  
"Why ask such an obvious question Rino. You have newbie recruits in the school and you got one to slip a note into my locker."  
"Close, you forgot how we knew what locker was yours. And even there is an obvious answer, its wrong. Over the year and a half, I have gotten very handy with computers. I wanted try out my new skill and so I hacked into the school system and set you up with your locker, and with your combo." His smile grew. "Did you even notice that it was your older locker, and combo? You gave all of us your combo so we could get information to you."  
In actuality I hadn't noticed, I was worrying more about school problems then my locker, but I was not going to let him know that. "That still doesn't answer the question as to why I am here."  
  
"You here so all the Jokers know who is better out of the both of us. So I will no longer be compared to Trigger. To get her out of my past present and future." Rino pulled out a small hand gun and amid it at me. "Tonight it ends. Remember that line Trigger."  
"I was called Trigger for more then one reason Ryan. I was able to dodge bullets with the best of them, as fast as a Trigger."  
"Not this time Trigger, this gun was made specially to kill you. And if you do some how miss being shot, every one of these Jokers will be ready to shoot you down, with the best of them."  
I glanced over my shoulder. There were about seven or eight Jokers surrounding me. There was no way I could go. Every exit was safely secure. And each one of the Jokers was holding a laser pistol. Those kinds of weapons were not ones meant to be dodged.  
"Rino, what's the point of killing me? You already have control over the gang. I want nothing to do with it any more. So you have nothing to fear from me."  
"Me fear you? That is quite humorous Trigger. I fear nothing about you but your reputation that precedes you beyond compare. I am going to destroy that myth." He now glowed with joy.  
"But you should fear me." Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the ceiling. A black figure stood there in the shadows. He was more amazing then I could have imagined, but it was the worst timing.  
"I told you not to worry. So why did you follow me?" I shouted. This was what I was trying to prevent.  
"Because I still would have come, because it's my job to clean the streets." I glanced around at all the Jokers. Each one aiming up towards Batman, however Rino still watched me.  
"So you brought back up. Don't worry Batboy will be taken care of easily. Open house Boys! Clean out the bats!"  
"No! Rino, leave Batman out of this. I'm your target!"  
"But why would I do that? He has been ruining all the Jokers plans; he is as much as my target to me as you are." Rino aimed it pistol at me and pulled the trigger. I quickly moved to the opposite of that which he was aiming. "Shit." I felt a sharp pain run down my arm, and warm liquid running down my finger tips.  
"Get the hell out of here Batman. Those are Laser pistols. They barely miss their Target."  
"How did Jokers get a hold of government issued weapons?"  
"I forgot to mention we have ties with people within the military."  
"And you could not have mentioned this?"  
"When the hell was I supposed to do that?"  
I glanced over at Rino. He looked pissed, and that brighten my spirits just a little. "I refuse for you to be the one that killed me off Rino." I ran up to him kicking the gun out of his hand. He grew with fear and slowly backed away. "Not this time Rino." As he moved farther away from me I noticed there was a small rod sticking out of the side of the wall. I winked and blew a kiss. That was my single before attack. And that would be the last time I used it. He stepped back and tripped over the rod and landed atop a desk. I pulled a small knife from my boot and stabbed into his hand and into the wood desk. "Now be a good boy and stay."  
"Bitch!"  
"The name is Tyler. Get use to it." Quickly and with out much caution I glanced around the hanger for Batman. All firing had stopped. I figured he had used his cloaking device that I had heard about. "Get the hell out of here Batman. I can handle this myself thank you."  
There was silence.  
"They may not know you are there, but I do, and I am asking you to leave. This is my fight."  
"You don't have to fight this alone. I am willing to help you."  
"But I don't want you to get hurt. And if they know how to work those guns you will."  
All the Jokers looked at one another with surprise and wonderment, probably because none of them had any idea how to work their weapons. However I did. I let out a deep sigh. There would be no dealing with him. The man behind the mask was always stubborn and as much as I wanted not to believe, I was going to need his help.  
There was a longer moment of silence before it was broken with a sudden out burst of laser flashing towards the ceiling. The Joker holding was laughing with enjoyment. "Dude, you can lock on his radiation and shoot."  
"Shit!" I whispered loudly. That was what I was hoping wouldn't happen but I had to open my big mouth. "Get the hell away from here Batman." I said as I raced over towards Rino's gun, which was now fully loaded. Because it was a special high speed weapon it took about five minutes to recharge.  
"No.I am not going to let you deal with this alone, not again."  
The gun was resting in my hand, but those words swam through my veins. It proved to me he still cared about me. Besides Jordan and Lily no one had really cared about me.  
"Isn't that just so sweet? My mortal enemy and my girl friend have feelings for each other. I never thought I was see the day."  
My body shivered with fear as that voice rang out of the commotion. I didn't have to see who it was. I had heard that voice so many times, and even more after he left, telling me I could do, I was capable, to trust myself. The voice had comforted me so many times, but now it scared me. "What are you doing here?"  
"They let me out on good behavior. Just around the same time you go out actually. How come you never came to say hey. I really have missed you Trigger."  
I took a deep breath, and finally turned towards him. Travis slowly advanced towards me. In the past I would enjoy his touch and kisses, but now even just looking at him made me cringe with anger. He raised his hand and laid it upon me cheek.  
Forcefully I pulled away, "The name is Tyler."  
"What because you went to Juvie you are better then us now?"  
"No, I just smartened up. Something I thought you would have done. But I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah you were. The Jokers are my only family that I have. I thought you would be a part of that, but because of this Batboy over here you turned on me. Kill him boys!" Travis threw his hand up towards me and grabbed my neck lifting me off the ground.  
In that moment I realized what people where capable of. Travis never even thought about hurting anyone, let alone killing them. Something had happened to him in that place, something that had scared him so much, and changed him into this monster which I didn't know. I didn't want to know.  
  
I struggled to have him free me. "Travis, please, don't do this. Let me go and call back that order. You don't want him dead."  
"But you are wrong there Trigger, I do want him dead. And if I can't have you know one can." His hand grip went tighter. "No one!"  
Everything beyond me and Travis turned to shadows. It was like nothing but he and I existed in this moment. And I hated it with all my heart.  
"Tyler!" Batman screamed out of the darkness bringing me back to reality. I strained to see what was going on but almost everything was a blur. All I saw were small images racing around.  
"Don't kill him! He is mine." Rino roared in the distance. I glanced over at him. The knife was now in his left hand, and his right hand was stained with red as far as I could tell. Watching the blood dripped from his hands reminded me of my own wound, which was now throbbing.  
This had to end now, I couldn't have this memory of my past continuing to creep up just when I am about to forget about it. My eye finally landed on Travis, he no longer held feelings for me, now it we just vengeance. "I am sorry Travis, for everything I have done to you."  
I lifted the gun that was still in my hand. It was now over charged. I slowly took one more look into his soulless eyes and a small tear ran down my face. This man once had chased away my fears, but now he was all that consisted with my fears. I tightly closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. The gripped quickly relaxed as my body fell to the ground. I quickly let go of the gun.  
Travis's eyes showed so much sadness before they rolled back into his head and his body went limp with pain. The room that was once roaring with movement had stopped. Everyone around me watched as the best leader of the Jokers went cold.  
Rino glanced at me, all with revenge. "First you send him to jail, and then you kill him. You bitch." He briskly walked over to me grabbing a laser pistol from a joker on his way, sliding the knife into his belt loop. It didn't take him long to set the diameters. "You die!"  
"Ryan, you don't want to do this." Batman shouted from the rafters.  
"Stay out of his Batboy."  
I had a hard problem getting to me feet. My mind was still dizzy; trying to catch up on the oxygen it had lost. But I was now standing, however staggering. I backed up against a wall for balance. He however still advanced towards me. I knew in this condition I was unable to dodge. There was nothing I could do at this moment.  
"Rino, please, think about this." I gasped still catching my breath.  
"I have thought about this. You have always been what I compare to. There is nothing I could do. I would always be second best."  
I saw a slight shadow moving across the beams and to the ground. I had to try and keep Rino's mind off of any movement. Unlike the other Jokers that just stood around oblivious to everything, Rino always kept his eye open for things. He had to, because he always feared being a target. I don't know why, maybe it was his attitude that just made people hate him enough to kill him.  
"Don't you mean third. Jordan was always and will always be better then you." My confidence began to grow. This was the most confidence I have since I had gotten out of Juvie.  
I pushed my back up against the wall hiding my inability to move, and the pain that throbbing in my arm. "Jordan is shit compared to me. He will be nothing compared to me. And once you are dead, you will be incomparable to me. The good leader was killed by the best."  
"What about Travis, he was always better then you."  
Ryan smirked as he looked towards his older brother. "He was just a tool to catch you off guard. I wasn't expecting you to have the guts to actually pull the trigger." Suddenly a batarang shot through the air, hitting the main control of the laser pistol causing it to blow up in Rino's hand. He dropped the gun so quickly and reached into his belt retrieving the knife.  
He moved so fast I barely saw it coming. His speed was far beyond human. He flicked his wrist, but it was almost non-existent and the knife left his hand and it cut through the air perfectly.  
"Move!" I screamed.  
I cringed hearing it hit its mark. The once cloaked bat was now decloaked and standing, were all the Jokers paying attention could shoot, and hit point blank every time. "Boo." Rino spun around and smiled his deadly smile. "Aw, what's wrong Bat? What? You can't find a place to hide anymore. That is a nifty toy you got. Know where I can get one?"  
"Special order."  
"Boy, you know the drill."  
I gave a fleeting look, and in return I received a reassuring look. I watched as Batman opened his wings and rocketed up towards the rafters once more. He pulled out three more batarangs and threw them into the air. Each one hit a pistol causing it to blow up in the Joker's hands.  
I peeked at Rino. He looked pissed. It was the like he always gave when something wasn't going the way he planned. His lips were curled up and almost not there. His eyes were narrow, and his cheek muscle moved as he bit down on his teeth.  
I pushed myself away from the wall and as I turned back to the battle going on my eyes caught glimpse of the red light on my gun turn on. Rino's eyes flew open and sparked with glee. He too noticed the light, letting him know it was recharged.  
He turned and dived down towards the gun grabbing the trigger as I grabbed a hold of the barrel. This was not cool. "What are you trying to do Tyler? Stop me from killing your boy friend?"  
"Stopping you from making a mistake, as far as I knew." I pulled the gun towards me, but he was stronger then I realized and he pulled it back. In the back ground I heard another laser pistol blow followed by a loud crashing noise. I noticed a Joker flying threw the air. Good for Batman.  
  
"You cannot stop me, Tyler. Or haven't you noticed. I have changed." I pulled the gun even closer to him.  
"I have noticed, you've become a monster, willing to do anything and feeling nothing"  
"Exactly right, and to prove, you die."  
Even though there were odds against me I still think he would have actually pulled the trigger of gun. I wasn't expecting him to have the will enough to actually hurt some one, or even be hateful enough towards me to want to kill me. I knew he hated me, but I thought it was a mutual hate, but this was far beyond hate.  
The blast of the gun pushed me through a window. Everything slowed down. I heard sirens in the distance and I felt that something had happened, but that pain was now subsiding. The only thing that was really clear was the sound of Terry's voice coming closer to me, and the shape of Batman coming closer to me. But that was all as my world went black and disappeared. 


	5. Back on Track

*Narrator*  
That was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. I never felt so much pain ever, but on the other hand I never felt so much purity, and it felt like I had done the right thing. However I didn't think I was dead. And let me tell you, I wish I was dead. The pain I felt waking up was killing. However, the thought that I had actually pulled the trigger was even more killing to my mind. The thought for I could even for a moment consider shooting a person who had meant a lot to me.  
  
*Flash Back*  
My mind raced with memories of the night. The sound of a single shot blowing through the air and the glass breaking, the pain that shot through my body at the moment springing me to life, trying to wake up from the memory that was planning on haunting me for what could be the rest of my life.  
On the other hand, sleeping caused less real physical pain, because leaning up caused the muscles and bones in the chest to ach, making me feel like maybe I was being punished in hell or something.  
As the pain slowly subsided I was able to take a closer look at my surroundings. And trust me I wish I hadn't in the long run. This was nothing like a hospital, it was more like a cave, a very large, and dark cave. Hanging over me was a single light; all that ran to mind was torcher chamber. Right in front of me was a vehicle pure black, and at first I didn't know if it was my imagination but it looked like a bat head, with wheels. To my left was a large, and highly advanced computer system, by the looks of it. At the moment it was giving a very detailed map of Gothem, including all the major Joker and T hangouts.  
When I looked to my right, I think my body went into major shock mode. In glass cases in almost perfect condition were the entire original Gothem hero's. Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl, reserved and preserved. As to why, I couldn't tell you, but each one was, however, still in glory. All this time I had thought that all these legends that I had grown up hearing, didn't really exist, but now my mind was starting to change, with Batman, and now seeing these? I could do nothing but believe.  
"You shouldn't be up." Tarry said from behind me.  
I turned around quick, having mentally forgotten about my predicament, but my body made sure I remembered I was hurt. I winced a little in pain.  
"That's why you shouldn't be up." He walked over to me. A towel in hand drying his hair, and he only had pants on. I blushed. "Here," he said throwing me a shirt.  
I glanced down a realized that the only things covering my breasts were bandages. I believe my face was now bright red. "Thanks."  
"You took one hell of a hit let me tell you. I am surprised you aren't more seriously hurt."  
I slipped on the shirt. It was my shirt, which had been cleaned and repaired. "I have never been good a taking damage."  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're as stubborn as an Ox about everything, why not be stubborn about you know dieing."  
"Nah, this is just a scratch, nothing that could have killed me."  
"I see you have an eye for detail." This was another voice, a powerful one that defiantly held leadership. "The images that I received from Tarry's vid-cam show that not only did you move out of the way just enough not to be killed, knowing that you couldn't dodge completely, you moved the pistol over just enough to cause sever pain to the Joker to have him black out."  
I almost fell forward with surprise. Behind Tarry was a large stair case reaching to god knows what. On the stairs however is what surprised me the most. Walking towards me was the man that held the largest name in Gothem. Bruce Wayne. In front of him by a few steps was a large Doberman, his teeth slightly bared and growling low.  
"I think you give me too much credit. I didn't purposely do anything."  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. You knew exactly where to hit, and how far to move, too much one way and you hit a lung, not enough and there would be no chance of surviving."  
Tarry glanced at me and I looked away. "Look I really think I should head home, I don't know what time it is, and my mom might be a little worried if I am not."  
"I called and told her you were with me and Max. We are trying to help with you your classes so you are not so far behind."  
"Oh, well, good for me. But I think I really should be heading home." I set my feet on the cold rock ground. The pain in my ribs shot up adding more weight to them. I tried to hide it. I doubt it worked.  
"Well then, I guess I will take you home."  
"Take the car; we don't need her walking and possibly ripping those stitches out before she has time to heal."  
"Thank you," I finally managed to say. "For everything, I mean. I promise your secret will be safe with me."  
"I know it will be." Bruce said as he sat down at the computer terminal. "I know it will be."  
I let out a sigh and moved slowly forward with some help from Tarry.  
  
The car ride home was very silent, more silent then I would have liked. Tarry paid attention more to the road then anything. I suppose for the most part that was a good thing, but it seemed like something more was on his mind. What? I didn't have a clue, but it was something that was sucking up most of his concentration. I turned towards the window. If he wasn't into talking then I wasn't going to push it.  
The buildings flew past at a snail's pace, maybe it was because of my longing to be out of the car, or maybe it was the fact that I was taking a closer look at the surroundings. I may have been home for a little more then a week, but I hadn't really taken the time to look. Gothem had changed, and for the better. Places didn't look so homely any more. On the contrary, they seemed more alive, and all could be thankful for Batman, but from all the stuff I heard, he wasn't always liked much.  
"How did you know about the weapons they used?"  
I startled back to life. "What do you mean?"  
"Their weapons you knew about them. How?"  
I didn't know what I was supposed to tell him. Tell him that those weapons were created by my father or our fathers in actuality, you know the whole truth.  
"Tyler?"  
"I umm, wait, all you have to do is use that big computer back there and know all. Why ask me?"  
"Bruce was going to use it, but I told him you would tell me." He glanced over at me. If showing his ability to trust me wasn't hard enough adding the look made it worse.  
"I don't think you want to know."  
"Actually I do."  
"Fine, you asked for it. You remember when my father died?" Tarry nodded. "Yeah well it wasn't because of his car flipping over of the roadway. It was a set up, in actuality he was with Jordan and me at home. We heard a knock on the door and he told us to run to Lily's. He pushed us out the back door, but before that he handed me a disk and told me to give it to your father. That he would know what to do. His last words were 'watch over your sister for me.' Jordan never did let my dad down."  
"What does my father have to do with anything?"  
"At the time I had no clue, I was just planning on doing what I was told. I also didn't know what was going on. Jordan and I weren't there, so I believed that he could have skipped into his car and drove off and then the whole accident happened. That was however until I looked at the information on the disk. It held info on all these new weapon prototypes. But in each one of the prototypes there was a glitch; on the other hand Wayne Powers didn't care. They wanted those weapons. And they had to kill anyone who had the knowledge about those weapons, because one of them blew up and killed a facility of workers."  
"I remember that."  
"My father had taken the day off to go to my concert. So he wasn't there to help the scientists."  
"My father stayed home because he wanted to talk with me."  
"Ironic, how our fathers, the head scientists were there, don't you think?" I looked over at Tarry before returning back to my story. "Two weeks after my father's death I learned that the times of the ledged accident and when we were at home didn't fit. The accident happened twenty minutes before there was even a knock on the door. I remembered the time because I thought it was kind of early for Lily to be coming over. She was also going to the concert. So I snooped and learned more then I would have liked. I made a copy of the disk before I gave it to your father. Then I hooked up with Travis and the Jokers. They appealed to me because they talked about going against Wayne Powers, and I wanted to avenge my father's death. I don't think I need to explain the rest."  
"No, you don't. I saw that same disk. About two years later. They killed my father for the same reason. That is how I became Batman. I stumbled into Wayne's house and found the Bat suit. I stole it and went after them, at first though I did think it was the Jokers."  
"Well it wasn't." I insisted.  
"I realized that when I saw the surveillance tapes, because it didn't make since."  
"I sent Jordan over with Rino and a couple of newbies to scare your father into leaving it alone. I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. But when they got there, there was already graffiti on the walls, that's when Jordan ran to help me."  
Tarry glanced at me stunned.  
"Why would you care about me? After the whole Juvie thing, I figured you hated me."  
"This is my stop." I pointed out.  
He slowed the car and pushed a button the opened the passenger side door. I turned back at him and smiled. "Because I was still in love with you Tarry, what more is there to say?" I smiled happily. I finally told him how I felt before getting out of the car, leaving him to his thoughts. 


	6. What Feelings are These

*Narrator*  
My heart had been like a steal rock, I hated telling anyone anything about me, especially when it made me vulnerable to something, or anything for that matter. And now I had finally opened my mouth and told Terry that I had been in love with him! It was crazy, unheard of, unconventional of me in all aspects, but no matter what I said about it now, it still happened. I still had told Batman that I Tyler Dancheck was in love with him. That whole night my mind raced, 'what was going to happen at school', 'what would he say,' 'would things ever be the same between us?' Not to mention I knew his secret, and Wayne's. What if some one found out, that I potentially knew and tried to torture me or something? I never had taken the time to consider what knowing Terry's secret could do to me, until it was already too late.  
  
*Flash Back*  
School didn't seem so adventurous has it had just a day ago. Instead it seemed juvenile and petty. Yesterday I was scared walking down the halls fearing what people thought, and twenty four hours later there I was walking down those same scary halls with a completely different look. I was standing tall, showing I wasn't that meek child any more. I think I was going through the rush of knowing something that only three other people with in this school knew, or maybe last night having confronted my past allowed me to continue on and pursue the future at a better angle  
It was even better about it all; I had finally told Terry the truth about me, and it seemed like I was old news. No one cared about the girl who came back from Juvie. I no longer was the topic of conversation. However the incident that happened last night at the hanger was the new subject. I had to thank Terry; he got me out of there before anyone knew that I had something to do with it. It was going to be something I had to thank him for later.  
"Hey, Tyler, did you hear about last night? Some old Joker buddies of yours had a huge blow out at the old hanger on the other side of the school yard." One kid said to me as I walked past.  
"Yeah, I heard. Glad I am not longer with them."  
"It's totally a good thing." He said patting me on the back like I was a long time friend, before he passed me by like I was nothing more than just another student, granted I was, but I think you get what I mean.  
I sighed and moved on, it started to bother me, not the fact that I wasn't the topic of conversation, because I could leave that far, far behind, it was what Bruce had said the night before. Why would he worry about be ripping out my stitches? It didn't make since, however I wasn't planning on pushing the subject. The last time I did that I cause more of a problem then dealing with it.  
The second class bell rang; because of the schedule rotation I now had a study hall in the Media Center with some Mr. Wring. Just as I was about to open the door some one grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the wall. I don't think I have to tell you who it was.  
"What do you want?" I asked forcefully.  
"To talk to you, only if that is okay with you." Terry said politely.  
"What about? If I may ask."  
"First of all, how are you holding up?"  
"If this is what you wanted to ask me then why couldn't it wait till lunch?"  
"Tyler, what is wrong with you?"  
I had to think about that, what was wrong with me? I didn't have to think long. I was being mean to Terry to get him to leave me alone. I didn't want to see him all the time and be reminded that I didn't have a chance. It was a little girly and stupid but that's what I was doing. (All girls can yell at me later). "I'm sorry Tar; I'm just, I guess you could say confused."  
He smiled. "Did you really mean what you said last night?"  
"That I was in love with you? Yes, I did. And I still do, now can I go?"  
Terry grabbed a hold of my arm again and pulled me down the stairs, and into the school auditorium. The door slipped open and then once we were in it slipped closed again.  
"I need to ask you something."  
"If I am not mistaken you already asked me something."  
"That was just for my own personal information. I wish I had known that sooner, but what I really need to talk to you about it is, well, do you want a job? I mean it will take a lot of your time, and it could be dangerous, but I know you can handle it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I guess I am wondering if you want to be, Batgirl. I need the help, and you being a Joker can help out with the streets, you know how they act, and you have moves. I saw them back at the hanger. What do you say?"  
At first I was excited, I mean who wouldn't be, honestly. However then I remember that would make it so I and Terry were hanging around each other a lot more. Dana would get suspicious, and things could end up not so hot. "I., I can't. I cannot do it. Even though I am not a Joker I still can't hand in people I use to call friends." It was all a lie. That was my main mission once I got out of Juvie. To help Terry, and take gangs off the streets, however I couldn't forget about my other feelings for Terry.  
"Are you telling me that you weren't looking for Batman because you wanted to help him?"  
"At first, that was what I was planning on doing, but then I lived in Batman's shoes for a day, and I barely handled it. I almost got killed, and killed some one else, not to mention you could have gotten seriously hurt. I cannot handle living like that every day."  
"I think you can, I think you are just scared."  
"Maybe I am, but it's not for me." I walked away from him. This was the third time in two days where I turned my back on some one I really cared about. But this reason was a stupid one. It was to protect myself from feelings, and allowing them to run my life. I hated being controlled by my feelings, but what else was I to do?  
  
The rest of the day went by like I had remembered school in the beginning. Long, boring and not so eventful. However I lacked the part of being something that people feared like the old days. But in all actuality I liked being just a normal high school student with one life, without any hidden chains, as so aptly named. Because that's what they were, chains, holding me down, and ripping me apart on the in side.  
The rest of the week went by fine, nothing much happened, Terry stayed away from me, or maybe he was plotting something else to get me to join him, who knew. I didn't and frankly I didn't care one way or another. I wanted to survive high school and live to tell about it.  
But I think I should let you in on a secret, all this running through my head was bull shit. I wanted to be there next to Terry, fighting the big bad, having that secret identity and being an unsung hero helping Gothem. It was a huge turn on, but my stupid chick emotions sprang up every time I realized it would all be next to Terry, the one person in the world I wanted, and couldn't have. He was like a disease.  
The end of the day bell rang, all the kids ran out of school and thanked the heavens it was Friday. As I walked out I saw Jordan walking up the stairs to greet me. He had a large smile on his face and gave me a hug before I even had time to answer.  
"Mom is so happy for you!"  
"Happy about what," I asked.  
"Mr. Wayne is out our house right now. He is asking her permission to take you on as an apprentice with Terry."  
"What!" To my brother it was a happy surprise but to me, it was a nervous one. I knew what Wayne was asking my mother. Working for him meant as a super-hero saving Gothem, of course he wouldn't tell my mother that, but that didn't matter.  
I pushed Jordan out of the way and ran home. Thankfully it wasn't far away and I was there within minutes running up the stairs and bursting into the living room.  
"Tyler, I am glad you are home. You meant Mister Wayne, he wondering if you would like to work for him."  
"Work for him? What can I do that Terry isn't doing for him already?"  
"Terry needs extra help; it seems like an old Bat like myself needs more care then just one pair of hands." He stood up on his cane. I noticed that he was depending on it more then he had when I first meant him, either a problem sprang up in his leg, or he was trying to make my mother believe that he was as out of shape as most people his age.  
"I don't think so Mr. Wayne, although that's a very hard offer to pass up, I am afraid I have to. I just started school and I have a lot of catching up to do, so you are going to have to find some one else to fill those shoes." I said that as politely as I could, but still sternly letting him know my mind would not change.  
"I respect your offer, and it's quit understandable, school is important. On the off chance that you do change your mind however the offer still stands and it might weigh out better given your current record." He replied staring at me.  
"I will take that in consideration."  
"Tyler, you shouldn't give up this offer, working with Mr. Wayne could help you with any future plans you have. Remember how you wanted to be an accountant?"  
"Yeah, but as Mr. Wayne said, school is very important."  
"And that it is. I must be on my way; Ace is probably getting frantic in the car."  
"Tyler, help Mr. Wayne." Lily stood up quickly acting as though this man was the king of the world; ready to bow down to his every whim.  
I set down my book bog. "Sure, why not." I walked over to him and grabbed his free arm and helped him down the stairs and walked him over to his overly sized car. As soon as we were far enough away from spying eyes Bruce pulled away from me and walked pretty fine on his own paying less attention to the cane.  
"Why don't you want to work with Terry and I. You could be doing great work to help Gothem, and help Terry clean up this mess of yours. I found enough information to link you to almost every crime dealing with the Jokers, if not leading it being one of the leaders."  
"I have my reasons."  
"Well if those reasons change you know were to find me."  
"Yeah I do."  
"Here, just in case." He handed me a black bag with something in it. I nodded and he got in his car and drove away. Jordan rounded the corner and ran up to me.  
"So when do you start?"  
"I declined the offer, for now anyway. It might change."  
"Tyler, this is a great chance for you to clean your record, show the city that the leader of the largest Joker gang has cleaned up, and willing to help clean up."  
"Maybe I will."  
I looked down at the bag and walked back into the house. My mother was sitting on the couch watching her daily news. "That Mister Wayne sure is nice, taking consideration for troubled youth."  
"So it would seem." I pointed out, and then walked into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me.  
I glanced at the bag then over at the window. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I really did want to help, I wanted to do something good with my life, if anything. I turned back to the bag, wondering what he possibly could have given me. There it laid untouched on my bed. Night had barely started to fall, and my mind couldn't get away from the honest truth.  
All my life I had thought about what it would be like if I were a hero going around and saving people and not caring about what they said just doing it because it was the right thing, in my mind anyway. I finally got the courage to open the black bag. Inside was a suit, pure black suit, and on the chest was a bat in gray. There was a matching mask to go along with it, with pointy ears and all. I chuckled to myself and set the costume down.  
"Of course," I said to myself. Slowly I walked out onto the patio of my room and glanced up at the stars.  
"Dinner is ready Ty." I heard my mother say, but her words got lost in the fresh wind.  
"Not hungry," I replied, like I had before many times. It slipped off the tongue like it was natural, and maybe because I had said it so many times before, it was natural. "Thanks anyway."  
"Food is always good for the body," said a voice. At first I was set back, wondering who the hell was talking to me, but then I realized exactly who it was.  
"What do you want Batman?"  
Suddenly, standing next to me was the dark hero himself, with his pure black suit, however instead of a gray bat he had a red. I must admit, Terry looked good as Batman. And the bat-suit looked even better, showing off his muscles.  
"It took us a little time to make the suit. It may look small but it forms to the body. I figured instead of making us look the same, people should know us apart, that's why you have a gray bat."  
"Why did you two even take the time to make it even after I plainly said no?"  
Terry smiled. "Aren't you forgetting I went to Juvie as well? I know what being on both sides of the law is like and I know you rather well. We are more a like then either of us is willing to admit."  
"We are, are we?" I leaned against the railing glancing down at the streets below. "Maybe we are, but that doesn't change my answer."  
"Tyler, you could do a world of good, and Bruce agrees, and that's saying something."  
"But Ter.I mean Batman, there are other things that have swayed my choice."  
"Oh really, like what?"  
"Umm like the fact that you and I would be around each other a lot more, and Dana doesn't like me all that much, whether it be my reputation, or whatever. I don't want to be the cause of you two breaking up."  
"Do you know how many times she and I broke up? Uncountable. She and I break up every other week."  
"Well good for you."  
I turned away to go back inside. I wasn't cold; I just couldn't be around him any longer.  
"Consider it more!"  
"I have, and the answer is still no."  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.  
"I know you want to. I know it Tyler, please, just try it once, that's all you have to do." He leaned into me. I much admit I didn't pull away or anything, even though I was surprised. I wanted it to happen. I begged it to happen. At first I thought he was talking about being Batgirl, but now I wasn't so sure.  
He leaned in closer to me and slowly set his lips on mine. Everything within the moment stopped, as he and I kissed. I felt passion within his kiss, and maybe more, but I pulled away, because I didn't want to allow myself to find out.  
"I am sorry Terry."  
"Tyler, wait."  
"Terry, you don't understand, I have loved you since I was thirteen years old. I have been hiding it because I didn't know if you would or could ever feel the same for me. I am the girl next door that you talk to about dating not the girl you date." I said, before walking inside me room.  
  
The Bat-suit was still there lingering in my sight. I quickly pushed it inside me closet, in some hidden corner. I would bring it back tomorrow before I went to the wrestling try-outs at school.  
I turned back to the patio, he was gone, maybe it was a good thing, I didn't know. In all actuality I was hoping him not being there was a bad thing. 


End file.
